Love Me Harder
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Rasa ragu itu muncul setelah Kris meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pendamping, dan selama itu pula mereka belum bertemu kembali. Membuat keraguannya menjadi dan merasa kesepian. Apa benar Pangeran Kegelapan itu menginginkannya sebagai pendamping? [Oneshoot] (sequel from RED)


**Love Me Harder**

 **Rating: T** to the **M** (little bit)

 _Love Me Harder ©Arianna Grande ft. The Weeknd_

.

.

.

Sebenernya jika kau tahu seperti apa Dunia para Iblis tinggal, kau akan tahu jika disana tidaklah memiliki peraturan layaknya Bumi tempat manusia tinggal. Waktu tak akan merangkak maju, udara tak berhembus, dan mentari serta rembulan pun tak memiliki kuasa untuk menghiasi langit yang selalu berkabung. Dunia iblis murni milik para Ibis, di bawah kuasa tangan Tuhan, tanpa perantara, karena para Iblis tahu bagaimana mengendalikan Dunianya. Dan itulah kegunaan pemimpin di Dunia gelap itu.

Seharusnya juga tak ada rasa sakit. Yang ada hanya kesenangan dan air mata.

Seharusnya.

Jangan harap kau akan merasakan hal lain. Terlebih sesuatu yang mengharu biru. Dan berapa kalipun kau membuka mata terbangun dari alam mimpi yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat pelarian, rasa dan hal yang sama sebelum kau menutup mata akan kembali menghujam relung hatimu.

Suasana yang sama, masih dingin dan redup. Tanpa helaan nafas yang bisa di hembuskan, Incubus bertubuh semampai bersurai semerag bara api itu bangkit duduk dari alas tempat tidur empuknya yang berbahan dasar bulu-bulu angsa yang lembut. Memperhatikan sehelai kain berwarna biru gelap yang menutupi bagian pinggulnya hingga ke bawah, kemudian perlahan membuka kain selimut tersebut dan melihat bagian tubuhnya yang baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun.

Masih mengenakkan celana hitam ketat diatas paha, kaki jenjangnya terekspos sempurna. Celana yang menjadi satu-satunya kain penutup di tubuh indahnya yang banyak di gilai para Iblis diluar sana.

Mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, lalu melihat ke seisi kamar yang hening, tanpa kekacauan yang biasa ia perbuat bersama sang pemimpin jika mereka berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Biasanya kamar ataupun ruangan lain tidak akan bisa di sebut layak jika Kris juga berada disana, karena Iblis licik itu selalu tahu bagaimana menghajarnya dengan gairah luar biasa besar dan membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ingin terus di masuki dengan kasar dan keras.

Bagaimanapun juga dirinya adalah Iblis yang menyukai kenikmatan. Dan hal itulah yang di lakukan Iblis seperti dirinya.

Tapi menjadi Iblis bukan berarti kau akan dapat terus bersenang-senang tanpa adanya batas.

Kau salah.

Karena sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah Kris memintanya menjadi calon pendamping sang peminpin putra iblis, lelaki tinggi dengan jubah hitannya itu seolah menjadi tak tergapai oleh kedua tangannya. Ia mengerti jika sebagai putra iblis yang berkuasa, pria tampan itu menjadi lebih sibuk dengan segala kegiatan di Dunia Iblis, dan dengan banyaknya penghuni baru yang bermunculan, Kris bahkan tak terlalu banyak menggodanya seperti dulu. Hingga membuatnya kesal hingga marah-marah, dan dirinya jujur saja merindukan hal itu.

Lebih baik marah-marah karena Kris yang berusaha melepaskan celananya, daripada berakrifitas dengan tenang dan hanya bisa mendengar kabar akan pria itu dari para bawahan Iblis yang bekerja untuknya.

Tao menyibakkan selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya, merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar tanpa alas kaki ketika berpijak, dan bangkit berdiri. Tak perlu menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang, karena Kris tidak akan datang tiba-tiba seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tidak kali ini, meskipun dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang, Kris tidak akan datang menerjang tubuhnya.

Bahkan mungkin Iblis yang sialnya berwajah teramat tampan itu lupa jika memiliki seorang Incubus yang terikat dengannya.

Mungkin?

Berjalan kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, dengan pemandangan langit kelam berhiaskan kilat mengerikan berwarna putih, Tao berdiri di dekat jendela dengan kedua tangan tertekuk diatas pinggiran jendela, seraya membungkukkan tubuh ke depan, membuat posisi bokongnya sedikit menungging di belakang. Memandangi sekitaran kastil milik Kris yang tampak tak pernah sepi dari bermacam-macam aktifitas, keluar-masuk dengan tugas masing-masing, termasuk sang pemilik kastil sendiri yang baru saja keluar.

Lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya, yang membuat pria tampan itu terlihat lebih gagah dan mempesona. Wajahnya yang selalu serius membuat Tao tak bisa mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah rupawan itu berekspresi jika bersamanya. Dan dalam diam, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Kris dari lantai tertinggi di dalan kastil, dimana pria itu baru saja menunggangi seekor kuda yang sekujur tubuhnya mengobarkan api.

Di ikuti beberapa bawahannya, Kris menunggang kuda menjauh dari Kastil tanpa menyadari jika sepasang permata milik Tao mengawasinya dari jendela yang terbuka. Lagi-lagi tak melihat binar aneh di mara indah Incubus kesayangannya itu, di sertai wajah datar dan bibir kucing yang di gigit kecil.

Tak tahu bagaimana dirinya harus memperjelas ikatan simpul yang mengikat takdirnya.

 _And if in the moment I bite my lip_

 _Baby, in the moment, you'll know this_

 _Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss_

 _Give me a reason to believe it_

Duduk diatas ayunan yang menggantung di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang kering kerontang, tanpa sedikitpun dedaunan hijau yang bertenger di dahan kokohnya, salah satu tempat favorit Tao di dalan kastil putra sang Iblis. Sambil menggoyangkan ayunan kayu tersebut, sepasang mutiara hitamnya bergerak menelisik langit abu-abu abadi diatas sana. Dengan kakinya yang menggantung di udara, berayun seirama dengan ayunan yang di tempatinya. Membuat ekor pakaiannya melambai lembut di belakang tubuhnya.

Masih mengenakkan pakaian merah sewarna darah yang menggugah, celana pendek ketat sepaha, _coat_ merah mengkilat dengan hiasan bunga imitasi berwarna hitam yang tersemat di bagian dada kanannya, dan atasan tipis transparan berwarna hitam yang samar-samar mempertontonkan tubuh atasnya yang terukir indah. Dan semakin menegaskan kesempurnaannya sebagai Incubus kesayangan sang putra Iblis.

Jika kau melihat, Tao tampak seperti potret lukisan _master piece_. Di latar belakangi pohon besar gundul yang berdiri kokoh tegak, langit abu-abu kelam, dan merah yang melekat di tubuhnya menjadi satu-satunya warna yang tertoreh. Baik pakaian maupun belah bibirnya yang menggoda, mengajak siapapun yang melihatnya untuk mendekat, hingga tanpa sadar bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki jenjang halusnya yang menggiurkan setelah kau bertatapan dengannya.

Karena kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dari indah pada wajah Incubusnya, yang sialnya terukir dengan begitu sempurna. Keindahan dan kehancuran yang berpadu, akan membuatmu tak berdaya menolaknya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berdiam diri seperti anjing penurut seperti ini?" suara seksinya mengalun pelan di antara hembusan angin kering.

Mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit abu-abu diatas sana, ia menunduk, meletakkan tangan kanannya mengelus sebuah tengkorak kepala yang bermoncong yang di hiasi _wedding veil_ hitam yang di kaitkan dengan sebuah mahkota bunga kering diatasnya. Mengangkat tengkorak kepala anjing penjaga itu, dan menghadapkannya pada sepasang rongga bulat yang seharusnya terisi sepasang bola mata.

"Apa kematian lebih baik daripada di Dunia Iblis Candy?"

Tentu saja tengkorak dari anjing kesayangannya itu tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tengkorak itu bahkan sudah berusia sangat amat lama, dan tak pernah ingin di hancurkannya seperti tengkorak-tengkorak lainnya di Dunia Iblis. Karena tengkorak itu adalah sahabat baginya, sejak insiden kerusuhan beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan menghancurkan sebagian besar Dunia Iblis, Candy menjadi salah satu yang mati sia-sia. Dan hingga kini dirinya selalu membawa tengkorak tersebut, karena hanya hal itulah yang dirinya miliki.

Jika kau pikir menjadi makhluk ter-favorit di Dunia Iblis adalah hal yang menyenangkan, maka kau salah. Terlebih jika kau berada di bawah kuasa sang putra Raja Iblis, maka artinya tidak akan ada satu makhluk pun yang berani mendekat. Dengan kata lain, ia tak memiliki satu temanpun. Dan Tao tahu jika hal itu akan terjadi saat Kris semakin jelas menunjukkan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

Kilau indah di sepasang permata hitamnya meredup saat menurunkan tengkorak yang semula di hadapkan ke wajahnya, kembali memangku tengkorak tersebut dan menatap lurus ke depan, pada tebing yang memisahkan letak Istana dan area 'luar'. Namun suara langkah yang terdengar mendekat, membuatnya harus menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri.

Mengerjap anggun ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi nan tampan dengan helai abu-abu yang mempertegas garis wajahnya yang sempurna. Hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya keatas ketika pria dengan _long coat_ biru gelap itu berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman tipis di bibir pucatnya.

"Sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan Incubus yang paling di incar di Dunia Iblis ini" kata pria itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Membuat Tao semakin terheran melihatnya.

"Biasa saja, aku bahkan bukan cucu Raja" ucapnya sedikit tak nyaman.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa dirinya bersikap biasa saja jika saat ini ada seorang pria tampan yang menatapnya dengan kilatan aneh di matanya dan senyum miring yang tak kunjung pudar? Percayalah, dulu saat dirinya hadir di Dunia Iblis banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan nafsu yang membuncah. Bahkan Kris yang menciptakannya pun selalu menatapnya seperti Serigala kelaparan, yang meski nyatanya dirinya juga tak merasa keberatan ataupun risih. Jika yang menatapnya seperti itu adalah Kris.

Hanya Kris.

Karena putra Raja Iblis itulah yang menciptakannya. Terlepas dari semua itu, dirinya hanya ingin di 'ikat' oleh sang Pangeran.

"Kau pasti tidak mengenali ku" pria bersuara bass itu kembali tersenyum. Langkahnya semakin mendekat pada Tao yang masih duduk diatas ayunan.

Incubus cantik yang memiliki tatapan menggoda itu hanya diam memperhatikan, dengan wajah datar yang terkesan tak ingin tahu. Tao bahkan tidak peduli dengan pria tampan yang mengajaknya bicara, dan dapat dengan mudah ia tangkap maksud kedatangan menghampirinya.

Lelaki cantik dengan helai merahnya itu baru saja memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain ketika tiba-tiba si pria asing meraih satu tangannya lembut dan membuatnya menoleh cepat karena kaget. Terlebih ketika pria itu memberi kecupan singkat diatas punggung tangannya, dan memberikannya senyuman tampan yang menyilaukan. Pria itu memang tampan, tapi dirinya benar-benar tak menginginkan apapun dari pria asing itu.

"Seung Hyun" ia mengucapkan namanya. Tao menarik kembali tangan kirinya yang masih berada di genggaman pria tampan itu, dan tanpa sungkan mengelap punggung tangannya seolah disana terdapat kotoran yang patut di hilangkan.

Pria itu bukannya marah malah terkekeh kecil dengan tatapan memuja yang sama, meski ia tahu jika Tao tidak mempedulikannya dan sama sekali tidak berkesan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Mereka memang benar. Kau sulit untuk di taklukkan tapi mudah menaklukkan orang lain. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu menaklukkan putra Raja Iblis"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Pangeran. Dia akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya"

Seung Hyun tertawa kecil. "Kau sulit di dekati, itulah yang membuatmu menarik Zitao"

Tao tersenyum palsu. "Terima kasih, ku anggap sebagai pujian"

"Jadi...apa yang kau lakukan disini sedangkan pernikahan kalian sudah dekat?" Seung Hyun tampaknya pria yang cukup gigih. Sudah tahu jika Incubus seksi di hadapannya itu telah di miliki, masih saja mencoba mendekatkan diri.

Tao yang sejak awal tak menghiraukan kehadiran Seung Hyun dan kembali menyibukkan diri membenahi _wedding veill_ pada tengkorak Candy, tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya sembari menoleh pada Seung Hyun yang berdiri di sisi kiri ayunan tempatnya duduk. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?" tanyanya. Cukup tenang meski sebenarnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Seung Hyun.

Tao yakin jika tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika Kris meminta dirinya untuk menikah.

Pria tampan itu mengangkat bahu samar. "Semua penghuni tempat ini juga tahu akan hal itu. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Tao menutup mulutnya, dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun ia urungkan dan mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Bingung, ia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan pria tampan di hadapannya itu. Pasalnya sejak insiden melamar saat itu, diamana dirinya yang berada di dalam kuasa sang Pangeran Putra Iblis, mereka belum bertemu lagi, karena memang lelaki gagah itu tengah di sibukkan dengan berbagai hal yang ia ketahui berhubungan dengan lengsernya sang Raja Iblis yang akan segera terjadi.

Mereka belum bertemu ataupun berbicara, Kris seperti menyibukkan diri, yang memang kenyataannya lelaki tampan melebihi Zeus itu sedang benar-benar dirinya juga tidak memiliki niat untuk menemui lelakinya. Ada hal yang membuatnya memilih untuk menunggu, daripada harus menemui Kris di tempat sibuknya. Bukan karena dirinya tidak ingin menemui lelaki tampan itu, hanya saja ada hal lain yang membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali.

Mengerti jika dirinya adalah Incubus ciptaan, dan sampai detik ini Kris telah menciptakan banyak makhluk seperti dirinya. Bahkan lebih 'sempurna', dan Kris sudah pasti telah di sibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang putra Raja Iblis. Dan hal apa yang dapat di lakukan _incubus_ seperti dirinya yang di rancang untuk mematuhi perintah sang pencipta, sementara Kris yang menciptakannya sama sekali tak muncul di hadapannya.

Masihkah ia dapat meyakini jika lelaki tampan itu sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang sudah pria itu ucapkan?

Apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh?

"Terlalu bahagia sampai menangis?"

Sentuhan lembut di pipi halusnya membuat Tao tersentak kecil di tempat duduknya, masih diatas ayunan kayu. Incubus bersurai merah pekat itu mengerjap lucu melihat Seung Hyun yang telah berdiri dengan kedua lututnya tepat di hadapannya. Kembali mengusap air mata di pipi yang sudah lancang meleleh disana. Bukannya risih atau marah, si cantik hanya diam memandang Seung Hyun.

"Pernikahanmu sebentar lagi, apa aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan?"

Tao menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya cepat, memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Padahal hanya beberapa mililiter air mata yang merembes keluar, tapi sudah membuat kedua matanya membengkak. Karena pada dasarnya kedua matanya itu sangat berciri khas dengan garis hitam di bawah matanya.

"Ku peringatkan padamu Tuan, sebaiknya kau pergi karena aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" ujarnya, kembali mengarahkan mutiara hitamnya pada _auburn_ Seung Hyun yang menatapnya lekat.

Pria tampan itu tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan senyum tampan di pias sempurnya. "Kau memang sangat sulit di dekati princess. Ku pikir Pangeran sangat hebat dapat menaklukkan mu"

Menghela nafas pendek, "Apa semua penghuni di tempat ini lupa jika aku ciptaannya?" _cat eyes_ miliknya meruncing, memberikan tatapan tajam sekaligus tak suka yang tampak di wajah manisnya.

"Jadi maksutmu Pangeran akan menikahi semua _incubus_ dan _secubus_ ciptaannya?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya, jelas ia tidak senang mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, dengan wajah kaku ia menyibakkan _long coat_ merahnya ke belakang saat berjalan melewati Seung Hyun, berjalan lebar-lebar dengan mendekap tengkorak kepala Candy di himpitan tangan kanannya, menjauh dari pria tampan berhelai seputih salju itu dengan wajah kaku yang galak.

"Jika pernikahan kalian di batalkan datanglah padaku!" Seung Hyun tersenyum miring melihat Tao yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

 _Incubus_ seksi itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuat _long coat_ merah yang di kenakannya memantul ke belakang. Dan perkataan Seung Hyun terus terulang di dalam kepalanya seperti rekaman suara yang rusak. Menyakitkan dan juga membuatnya ingin marah.

Tapi siapa dirinya harus marah kepada sang Pangeran Iblis?

Siapa?

Dirinya hanya satu di antara banyaknya makhluk Dunia Kegelapan yang di ciptakan oleh Kris. Dan diantara banyaknya makhluk menjijikkan seperti dirinya apa haknya untuk banyak menuntut? Karena hanya dirinya yang satu-satunya bersenggama dengan sang Pangeran? Atau hanya karena ajakan menikah yang di ucapkan pria itu? Yang mana yang membuatnya berhak menuntut sesuatu?

Mereka adalah iblis, mahluk kegelapan, tak terberkati, hina, dan penuh dengan tipu muslihat. Bahkan sesama makhluk kegelapaan pun tak di anjurkan memiliki rasa percaya satu sama lain, lantas mengapa ia harus mempercayai lamaran itu? Kenapa harus mengaharpkannya nyata?

Dan iblis ataupun makluk kegelapan lainnya tak di rancang untuk mengerti apa itu cinta.

Lantas apa yang tengah di rasakannya selama ini?

 **Tap**

Langkahnya terhenti setelah tak sengaja menyentuh batu kerikil kecil yang kini menggelinding pelan dan jatuh ke bawah tebing. Sepasang mutiaranya mengerjap, memandang ke sekitar, lalu menunduk dan menyadari jika dirinya telah mencapai tepi tebing. Tanpa sadar karena terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalanya hingga membuatnya berjalan tak menentu arah, dan sampai di perbatasan lingkup Kerajaan dan area luar. Wilayah yang panas dan ganas, tertanda oleh tebing yang penuh dengan kobaran api menyala, melambai kepadanya seperti tengah merayu untuk melompat jatuh.

Tao mnggigit bibirnya, acak memandang ke bawah tebing curam yang mengerikan. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya hingga tak menyadari ada sebuah perahu kayu dengan sosok bertudung hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang menaiki perahu tersebut, bergerak perlahan kearahnya, hingga perahu yang mengambang di udara diatas kobaran api dalam tebing itu berhenti tepat di hadapannnya dengan suara _duk!_ kecil yang lirih, namun cukup membuat Tao tersadar dari kerumitan jalan pikirnya.

 _Incubus_ seksi itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat, tersentak mundur saat melihat jika sosok bertudung hitam itu menatapnya dengan kepala tanpa wajah. Bahkan dari sejarak inipun Tao tak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu, yang tampak hanya gelap pekat. Dan meski dirinya telah berkali-kali melihat sosok berjubah dan bertudung hitam itu, tetap saja ia masih merasa enggan untuk bertatap muka(dan Tao tahu jika sosok itu tak memiliki wajah sama sekali).

Lucu jika mengingat ia sosok penghuni Dunia Kegelapan, yang nyatanya tak terlalu nyaman dengan sosok penjaga antar wilayah Dunia Kegelapan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suaranya serak dan kasar. Begitu dingin dan tanpa nada.

Tao meringis samar, "Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan" jawabnya cepat. Sosok bertudung hitam itu masih mengarahkan kepala kearahnya. Dan meski tak terlihat sepasang mata, Tao yakin jika sosok dengan aura sedingin bongkahan es itu tengah menatapnya. Entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kau..." sosok itu kemudian melanjutkan. Berjalan mendekat, yang menimbulkan derit perahu kayu yang rapuh saat menapakkan kaki(jika ada). Tao refleks melangkah mundur ketika sosok tak berwajah itu semakin dekat dan berdiri tepat di tepian perahu dan tebing. "Untuk apa calon pengantin sang Pangeran berjalan-jalan disini? Kau ingin mencoba melihat Dunia Luar?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, sosok selayaknya malaikat maut itupun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan dayung berbahan kayu yang di genggam sepasang tangannya yang tak terlihat karena jubah hitam kumuh miliknya.

"Pangeran! Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini!?"

Suara panik yang terdengar mendekat itu sukses mengalihkan pandangan Tao ke belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pria pendek dengan tanduk di dahinya tengah berlari kepayahan kearahnya.

"Seharusnya anda mengatakannya pada hamba jika ingin keluar Kastil Pangeran" pria pendek itu berkata lelah. Bukan karena baru saja berlari.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil ku seperti itu?" Tao mengernyit tak suka. Mendekap tengkorak kepala Candy di dada.

"Sejak anda akan menikah dengan Pangeran Kris. Kami bisa di musnahkan jika tidak patuh, jadi hamba mohon sebaiknya anda kembali ke Kastil"

Menghela nafas pendek, kentara sekali jika _Incubus_ kesayangan sang Pangeran itu mulai lelah akan suatu hal.

"Aku akan kembali, tenang saja. Lagipula aku bisa kabur kemana" dengusnyadi akhir kalimat. Ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri, dan sayangnya hal itu terasa begitu menyedihkan.

"Pangeran Kris mencari anda, beliau marah karena tak menemukan anda di dalam Kastil. Bisakah kita kembali sekarang?"

 _Mencariku? Tumben?_ ー _inner_ nya tak percaya.

Memikirkan bahwa Kris mencari dirinya adalah yang menyenangkan, tapi sungguh Tao tidak yakin mengapa pria tampan nan gagah itu tiba-tiba mendatangi Kastil yang di diaminya. Karena ia ingat jika Kris bahkan tidak memiliki waktu hanya sekedar untuk menyapa dirinya meski hanya dengan tiga suku kata: Hai.

.

.

Langkah kakinya yang terus berulang di dalam kamar luas bernuansa abu-abu itu seperti hitungan mundur hukuman mati bagi beberapa penjaga Kastil yang betugas. Diatas sebuah permadani yang merupakan kulit asli seekor harimau putih, sang Pangeran menautkan kedua tangannya di balik jubah hitam yang di kenakannya, dengan raut yang sama sekali tak bersahabat(tidak akan pernah), dan kedua alis tebal yang di tekuk dalam. Semakin membuat para penjaga menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Hanya berjaga, itu tugas kalian. Dan tidak ada yang tahu jika Tao meninggalkan Kastil?" suaranya yang serak dan dalam terdengar sangat menusuk. Serta aura mengerikan yang menguar ke seisi kamar, Kris masih berjalan mengulangi langkah diatas karpet kesayangan _Incubus_ nya.

"P-pangeran Tao su-sudah akan kembali Yang Mulia" salah seorang penjaga terbata.

 **Tap**

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh angkuh pada si penjaga yang memiliki sebuah sayap hitam kusam di punggungnya. Pangeran tampan itu memicing tak suka.

"Membantah ku?" mengintimidasi. Bahkan hanya dengan suaranya saja. Auranya sungguh mengerikan saat ini.

Penjaga itu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dengan bahu yang lunglai, tubuhnya bergetar karena intimidasi suara dan aura yang menguar dari tubuh tinggi menjulang Tuannya. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar dengan alis menukik marah, pias tampannya mengeras sempurna, jangan lupa kibasan jubah di balik punggungnya yang menyibak amgkuh saat ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati jendela besar yang terbuka.

Memandang jauh keluar dengan mata setajam elang miliknya, Kris meremas udara kosong kuat serta rahang yang mengeras tiba-tiba. Apapun itu yang tertangkap kedua matanya, tentunya membuatnya sangat tak suka.

Hingga terdengar pintu kamar yang dibuka, dan aroma semerbak mawar yang memanjakan indra penciumannya membuat Kris harus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang punggungnya, serta tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang kemudian berbalik pada sosok yang memiliki aroma memabukkan itu.

"Kau keluar dari Kastil ini tanpa seizin ku" ucap Kris, memandang lurus pada Tao yang menatap kearah lain. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah mulai berani membangkang?" susah payah menahan amarah yang bisa meledak, Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tao menghela nafas pendek, lalu balas menatap sang Pangeran dengan tatapab datar dan guratan lelah di pias cantiknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meminta izin darimu jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu Pangeran?" suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Memutuskan untuk beranjak duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya, Tao duduk membelakangi Kris yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela besar disana. Pangeran iblis itu terdiam, menatap punggung yang lebih kecil darinya, meremas udara dengan tangan yang terkepal kosong, kemudian mengarahkan kedua kaki panjangnya mendekati incubus kesayangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau sangat sibuk Pangeran?"

Kris menempatkan dirinya tepat di depan Tao duduk, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dengan menekuk kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Di raihnya lembut dagu runcing incubus _nya_ itu hingga saling menatap. Satu tangannya yang besar mengusap lembut pipi halus Tao, menyadari guratan luka yang tertoreh di sorot matanya yang redup, dan dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberi kecupan di kelopak matanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau terusik saat aku tidak pernah datang menemuimu _peach_ " suara Kris yang berat terdengar rendah dan sedikit lembut. Hangat nafasnya menerpa kulit wajah Tao, dan membuat si cantik itu meremas pakaian Kris di bagian lengan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, sangat. Aku ingin mengunjungimu setiap saat, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika sebentar lagi tahta Raja akan di berikan padaku?"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya kearahain. Tidak ingin melihat wajah bersalah Kris yang bisa saja membuatnya lemah. Bagaimanapun Kris lah yang bersalah, dan ia tidak ingin harus kembali mengalah pada Pangeran kegelapan itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah mengikat sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa kau jaga" suaranya sedikit menggumam, namun Kris dapat mendengarnya sejeleas lolongan serigala.

Kamar itu hening, dan suara Tao adalah suara termerdu yang pernah di dengarnya. Suaranya lembut dan juga seksi. Suara yang tak akan pernah bisa di lupakannya, terlebih saat suara itu mendesahkan namanya.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Kau pikir aku tenang-tenang saja tidak bertemu denganmu selama ini? Kau pikir aku senang dengan hal itu? Kau pikir aku menerima semua ini dengan sukarela hm?"

"..."

"Sebentar lagi, setelah semua ini selesai, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Bahkan selangkah kaki pun"

Kris mencegah sepasang mutiara indah itu saat akan menatap kearah lain, memegangi sisi wajah si manis yang murung. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil seringan bulu di seluruh wajah cantik tanpa cela itu, kemudian mengubur wajah tampannya di perpotongan leher jenjang Tao dan memeluk pemudanya erat. Posesif, penuh penekanan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya?"

 _Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder_

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dari leher jenjang Tao, kembali menatap sepasang mutiara itu kemudian melepasman dekapannya. Masih berlutut di hadapan incubus _nya_ , meraih satu tangannya dan di usapnya lembut.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan untuk mu dan apa yang akan ku lakukan untukmu"

"Dengan cara tidak menemuiku? Apa kau pikir aku akan semudah itu percaya?"

"Apa kau tahu jika kepercayaan adalah hal yang mustahil di tempat ini? Dan apa yang ku percayai hanyalah dirimu, yang nyata di hadapanku"

"Jika itu mustahil kenapa kau memberikan kepercayaanmu itu padaku?"

"Karena sejak awal kau adalah milik ku"

 _So what do I do if I can't figure it out?_

"Kau meragukan ku. Tidak, kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku _peach_ "

"Kau yang menciptakan ku Kris, dan bahkan sebelum aku ada, banyak pilihan yang bisa kau jadikan milik mu"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak melakukannya?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Karena hanya kau yang nyata. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku berlutut seperti ini. Hanya kau"

"Bagaimana jika hal itu tidak cukup membuatku percaya?"

"Kau hanya harus mencobanya lagi. Karena seorang Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan berlutut di hadapanmu tanpa sebuah alasan yang kuat"

Tao menggigit bibir merahnya, menunduk memutus koneksi mata mereka. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa hatinya seresah ini, ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi egois. Karena sesuatu hal yang dirinya tidak tahu apa, telah mengubah hatinya, semenjak Kris meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pendamping. Suatu rasa aneh yang menggelitik dasar hatinya, yang kini membuat isi kepalanya menjadi kalut.

Tao tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak suka jika Kris terasa begitu jauh darinya. Rasanya menyesakkan. Sementara dirinya hanya seorang diri di dalam Kastil, hanya bisa memperhatikan sang Pangeran yang berlalu-lalang diluar sana.

Dan ia tak tahu jika sang Pangeran Kegelapan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tersiksa. Karena tak bisa mendekati _incubus_ kesayangannya saat tahta Raja Iblis harus segera di berikan kepadanya. Ada banyak hal serta tugas yang wajib di lakukannya, dan hal itulah yang membuat jarak mereka terasa menjauh.

 _Incubus_ cantik itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat Kris meraih satu kakinya untuk di angkat dan menekuknya sedikit hingga ujung kaki jenjang itu tepat berada di depan wajah tampannya. Tao tersentak kecil merasakan sentuhan lembut dan hangat di kakinya yang sukses membuat tubuhnya seperti di aliri listrik.

Si cantik itu terdiam membisu melihat Kris yang masih mengecup jemari kakinya, darahnya berdesir, dan dadanya berdentum hebat. Dan kecupan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Kris telah mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum padanya. Dengan lembut menarik kedua kakinya terbuka dan menempatkan tubuhnya di celah kaki itu, menyusupkan kedua tangannya di pingganh ramping Tao, dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat.

"Aku memiliki beribu cara untuk menjadikanmu milik ku meski kau tidak menpercayaiku _peach_ "

Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu tegap Kris. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk ku Pangeran?"

Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya dan mengecup bibir kucing Tao yang menggoda. Sebuah ciuman manis yang ringan, cukup membuat si pemilik bibir terkejut. Bukan karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba, tapi karena ciuman yang berbeda yang seperti biasa mereka lakukan. Ciuman yang dalam, kasar, dan menuntut, dan kali ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Terasa manis di bibirnya. Dan sanggup menghangatkan hatinya.

"Akan ku buat kau percaya, jika hanya kau satu-satunya alasan ku melakukan semua ini" Kris berbisik dengan bibir yang masih saling bersentuhan.

 _And if in the moment you bite your lip_

 _When I get you moaning you know it's real_

"Aahhh..."

Menekuni kulit langsat halus yang beraroma mawar di tiap jengkalnya, Kris tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya dapat sesabar ini saat menyentuh tubuh indah milik _incubus_ nya. Tak harus memiliki alasan untuk menyentuh tubuh indah yang selalu berhasil membakar gairahnya, namun kali ini, ia merasa harus melakukannya dengan lembut, perlahan, dan bersabar. Sesuatu yang berbeda untuknya, dan memiliki sensasi yang berbeda.

Bergerak lambat, mencecap seluruh kulit halus milik Tao yang kini hanya bisa meremas helai pirangnya, menyuarakan desahan yang sangat di sukainya, dan membuatnya sungguh sangat senang.

Tentu saja kali ini berbeda. Karena Kris ingin Tao _nya_ memahami sebesar apa kesungguhannya untuk menjadikan si cantik membara itu sebagai pendampingnya.

Mebihi apapun.

"Akh...aahh..Krisshh~"

 _Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

 _I'll make it feel like the first time_

Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat yang melingkupi area pribadinya, dengan pijatan lembut di kedua pahanya, dan membuat tubuhnya bereaksi luar biasa terhadap sentuhan yang tidak biasa itu. Tao merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu saat Kris menciumnya dengan begitu lembut, dan membawanga hanyut ke dalam permainan yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Tapi kini berbeda.

Ia merasa tak mengenal Kris yang saat ini memanjakan aset pribadinya di bawah sana, ia tak mengenal sentuhan hangat dari jemari-jemari panjang milik sang Pangeran Iblis itu. Tapi apapun itu, dirinya merasa nyaman, tubuhnya terasa ringan ketika bibir tebal Kris menjelajah ke seluruh bagian yang meciptakan getaran aneh yang memabukkan.

Terlalu lembiut, hingga membuatnya tak dapat berpikir lagi. Sentuhan Kris terlalu menghanyutkan, dan dirinya tak akan pernah menolak.

"Aaahh! Aakhh..aaahh..."

Kedua matanya terprjam erat, jemari lentiknya tertanam diantara helai pirang Kris, tak kuasa untuk tidak menekan kepala itu untuk memperdalam buaiannya pada salah satu tonjolan di dadanya yang menegang dan juga basah oleh keringat. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya terbuka, dan nafasnya memburu, mengarahkan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Kris dan membuat sang Pangeran semakin menempel pada tubuhnya.

kelembutan Kris membuatnya gila. Tubuhnya bereaksi sangat hebat dengam sentuhan itu, membuatnya tak berhenti mendesah dan mengelijang ketika tangan besar Kris kembali menjamah tubuh polosnya yang tak berdaya.

"Aah! K-Kriisss~ aanhh!"

Kedua tangan besar Kris telah bersemayam di kedua pinggangnya, meremasnya lembut sambil mengangkatnya dan membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul berada di depan lubangnya. Tao mendesah hebat, padahal baru ujungnya, dan si cantik itu sudah menggila di buatnya.

 _And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _Harder, harder, harder_

"Aakhh! Aah! Kris Kris! Aahh!"

Hentakan demi hentakan di terima lubangnya kala Kris tak berhenti menjejalkan kebangaannya ke dalam tubuhnya. Pria itu mengeram di setiap hentakan kuat yang membuat lubangnya berkontramsi dan memicu desahannya semakin keras saat titik nikmatnya tersentuh dengan luar biasa.

Tubuhnya bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan pinggul sang Pangeran yang berlangsung cukup lama sejak ia memasukkan kebanggannya ke dalam sana. Tao hanya dapat meracau sambil menutupi wajah memerahnya yang berpeluh dengan kedua tangannya, meski sungguh gerakan Kris saat ini terasa amat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka terbiasa melakukannya dengan kasar dan liar, namun saat Pangeran iblis yang tampan itu melakukannya dengan kelembutan, Tao merasa tubuhnya melayang tinggi.

Kris yang liar ataupun Kris yang lembut, sanggup melelehkan tubuhnya layaknya larva panas.

"Ooh! Aaahh~ aahh...Kris!"

Melihat _incubus_ tersayangnya di landa kenikmatan yang amat sangat dengan reaksi yang begitu manis di matanya, Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Semakin bersemangat memanjakan kesayangannya dan juga dirinya. Ia pun menambah kecepatan tusukannya dan membuat Tao menjerit nikmat merasakan titiknya di sentuh dengan hebat.

Kenikmatan itu hampir membuat dadanya meledak.

Tao tidak tahu lagi harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat Kris meraih kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, wajah yang memerah, dan mata sayu yang membangkitkan gairah, Kris menikmati pemandangan yang sanggup membuat kebanggaannya di dalam sana mengembang semakin besar.

"Aakhh! Aahh! K-kenapahh...aah!"

Masih mempertahankan tempo tusukannya, Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Tao di sisi tubuh, menjilat lelehan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, dan berakhir di belah bibir kucingnya yang terbuka -sibuk mendesah- .

Ciuman dalam yang agresif. Saling memagut dan menyesap, Tao melenguh di dalam ciuman yang di dominasi oleh sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Penyatuan itu belum berakhir dan akan lama berakhir, karena Kris seorang Pangeran Iblis yang tangguh dan terlalu tangguh untuk di taklukkan dalam 1 kali permainan.

Ciuman itu terputus saat Kris melesakkan kebanggaannya lebih dalam dan mempercepat temponya. Tao mendesah semakin keras, menyambar leher Kris dan memeluknya erat, tubuh mereka berguncang seirama. Dan saat Kris mengeram lebih keras, pertanda bagi Tao jika Pangeran tampan itu akan menggapai puncaknya setelah ini.

Sementara dirinya telah mendapatkan klimaksnya beberapa kali.

"K-Kris..." suaranya terdengar serak. Masih mendekap leher Kris, dan meletakkan wajahnya di bahu tegapnya.

"Apa sayangku?" Kris membalas memeluk pinggang ramping _incubus_ nya erat, mengecupi perpotongan lehernya dan menjilatinya sesekali.

Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kucing menggoda itu, Tao mempererat pelukannya. Kris tersenyum di antara kecupannya di leher jenjang yang berkeringat milik Tao.

"Sebentar lagi, kita tidak akan terpisahkan"

Tao mengangguk, memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan tubuh besar yang menimpanya. Terhanyut ke dalam kehangatan Kris yang entah bagaimana dapat di ciptakan oleh Pangeran yang di kenalnya memiliki sisi liar yang mengerikan itu. Lupa jika sesuatu masih tertanam di lubangnya yang dalam hitungan detik saja kembali ke ukuran aslinya.

Incubus cantik itu tertawa kecil, membuat Kris ikut tersenyum karenanya, kemudian melepaskan dekapannya. Mereka tahu jika kegiatan ini tidak akan usai begitu saja, karena selembut apapun Kris, Pangeran tampan itu memiliki obsesi yang amat besar dan terlampau mengerikan terhadap Tao _incubus_ cantiknya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata Lovara- _senpai_ typo sebagian dari iman :D

Ps: gw buka slow PO untuk jersey Kristao dan masker , bagi yg mau ikut atau tanya2 langsung chat di line atau bbm ya :3 jadi bisa nabung dulu karen ini selowww~ :D

Ide line: otsu_k / 53CFD6A6

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
